Syckle
Soviet Union |role = Quick assault |useguns = * 2x rad cannons * Mobile Iron Curtain |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 200 |armortype = Light |speed = 25 |turn = 50 |sight = 7 |cost = $2000 |time = 0:36 (base 1:12) |multiplier = 0.5 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Pandora Hub and an Epsilon Construction Yard * Palace * Battle Lab * Atomheart * Industrial Plant (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = 140 * 2 (280 total) * 125% vs. Basic/Animal * 115% vs. Flak * 110% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. Light * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester * 25% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 55 frames (3.7 in-game seconds) |range = 7 |ability = Deploy to use the mobile Iron Curtain, making the Syckle invulnerable but cannot attack for 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) * Has a cooldown of 125 frames (8.3 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Immune to radiation * Cannot be depiloted * Can enter infantry transports * Takes 2 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Falloutman }} The Syckle is a Soviet stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Epsilon Pandora Hub and Construction Yard. It is the fastest ground unit ever seen in the war. The Syckle is armed with a pair of rad cannons similar to that of the Desolator's and has a miniature Iron Curtain Device that makes it briefly invulnerable. Official description The Syckle is not so much reverse-engineered technology as it is a study of Epsilon's design philosophies and tactics. The Syckle is a marriage of the speed and fragility of Epsilon's tanks with Soviet firepower, creating a vehicle that excels in harassment and chasing down enemy units. Two powerful rad cannons and one-of-a-kind mobile iron curtain device make the Syckle an almost perennial threat to Epsilon tank divisions and infantry squads and is quite possibly one of the best hit'n'runners out there, especially since it cannot be damaged during the run part of it. But the truth probably is the Soviets wanted to have a cool bike of their own.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Syckle is as fast as a Foxtrot in the air, making it the fastest land vehicle in the mod and thus extremely annoying to deal with. It has twice the firepower of the Desolator with its dual rad cannons, so it melts through infantry with greater ease than Eradicators. Being so small, it is very easy to ferry large numbers of them at once using Zubrs and, interestingly enough, infantry transports such as Borillos or Armadillos. Because the rad cannons fire much faster than normal, they can quite easily destroy light vehicles, too. Even vehicles inside Tank Bunkers are not safe from the Syckle, making it possible for the Syckle to clear and enter them for better protection. Devious Soviet commanders would sometimes use an Iron Curtained Syckle in order to draw fire from enemy base defenses. They would then follow this with a full frontal assault with whatever they can throw at them. As the Syckle stands still, it can permanently remain under the Iron Curtain effect, complimenting this strategy even more. Its insane speed didn‘t come without a cost, however, and that was most of its armor. It is barely sturdy enough to survive a few shots from anti-vehicle weapons, let alone anything heavier than a tank shell. Considering its hefty price tag, you would expect the armor to be just a little better, but sadly that is not the case. Appearances Challenges * Syckle is part of the enemy Latin Confederation forces in the Moltencore Challenge. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Syckle replaced the scrapped Iron Fist that was supposed to appear in version 3.0. In fact, the Syckle utilizes the mobile Iron Curtain mechanic from the Iron Fist. However, the Syckle's engine doesn't overheat when activating the mobile Iron Curtain that would supposedly damage it, unlike the Iron Fist's intended weakness. * The Syckle has another recorded voiceset with the same quotes but it remains unused in the game files, possibly a placeholder during development. See also Other Soviet stolen tech units: * Grumble * Apocalypse Tank * Iron Dragon External links * Official showcase of the Syckle prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:镰刃摩托车 Category:Vehicles Category:Stolen Tech Category:Soviet Union Category:Self Healing